


Even Angstier Love Triangles

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're what--forty? You old fart."</p><p>"That didn't stop you last time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Angstier Love Triangles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadlevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/gifts).



"erwin what the fuck" levi said "ur like 40 u old fart"

erwin stroked his eyebrows “40 times cooler than u” he did the worm “that didnt stop u last time lmao”

"shut the fuck up" levi screemed and he hit erwin in the fa ce with a broom l ol 

"oh levi u know that turns me on" erwin growned doin the dougie " _fuck,_ levi—”

"im going to castrate you right after i shave off your eyebrows for my fucking rug you’re grosser than a titan’s asshole"

"youd know what a titan’s asshole is like" erwin sscreemed "uve been cheating on me"


End file.
